


Bubble Bath

by Cakey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, PRETTY MUCH JUST DUMB NOIAO FOR THE SAKE OF DUMB CUTE NOIAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakey/pseuds/Cakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba enjoy a bubble bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Unoriginal concept, unoriginal title. I was gonna make this nsfw but then I couldn't do it, I'm so sorry.

The water moved around him as he gently lowered himself into the bath, the hot water sudden but inviting, the slight tingle against his skin but another friendly reminder of the sensations he can now feel and experience.  
  
The snap of the cap of a bottle was heard opening from the counter of the shared bathroom. Aoba’s bare skin was visible, as he was naked, all but the white towel wrapped around his delicate waist. He was clutching at a bottle, that was encased in a wrapper with cartoony and brightly coloured bubbles drawn on to it.  
  
The blue haired man headed the few steps towards the tub that Noiz resided in, absolutely no shame in his form being mostly visible through the bath. Aoba avoided meeting the blonde’s gaze shyly, bottle fidgeting in his hands.  
  
“Hmm, what’s that, Aoba?” Noiz’s voice was smooth as he raised a single eyebrow, questioning the contents of the bottle. Aoba just furrowed his eyebrows in response, nose following the behaviour pattern, crinkling slightly.  
  
“I don’t need your comments, brat!” Aoba’s words could be considered anything but affectionate, but the soft tone in the way he spoke showed that he was indeed very affectionate towards this one ‘brat’ as he often labelled him.  
  
The bottle was tilted slightly, and light pink liquid poured into the bath, the pink swirling in the transparency of the water creating small patterns. Aoba leaned over the bath, the tips of his long hair touching the water as his hand combined the two. Slowly bubbles began to form at the top of the water, some of which got into the ends of his hair.  
  
Aoba glanced back to Noiz, watching his expression turn into one of awe. Aoba placed the bottle beside the tub before stepping into the warm embrace of the water, tossing his towel not so neatly across the other side of the room, which landed on the ground with a quiet thump.  
  
Noiz’s gave off a small sound as he took in the sight, before Aoba noticed and immediately sat down in the bath. The shockwave sent water toppling over the edge and on to the ground, probably for Aoba himself to clean later. The blonde moved his legs to make room for both of them in the small tub, as Aoba tried to find the bottle he had set down, his face now flushed from embarrassment from the flashing he had just preformed.  
  
It’s not really like Noiz was complaining though.  
  
After fumbling around the edge of the bath, the blue haired man produced the bottle again, this time pouring all of the remaining contents into the bath. The foam began to form from just the slight movements in the bath.  
  
Noiz looked at the sight in wonder, the childhood experience he never really experienced. He only recalled mandatory showers or baths in the past, where the maid would come in and scrub him head to toe, never smiling or speaking just stoic and expressionless, occasionally making faces at any new wounds or bruises that had formed through the day or at old ones he had reopened.  
  
Aoba’s actions are what snapped Noiz back into reality, he had scooped up some of the surface foam and was now placing it on his face and began to ‘stroke’ his pretend beard.  
  
“Hmm… yes… It seems that Noiz is a little caught up in his thoughts…” He tried to speak in a deeper and mocking tone, until he was cut off by Noiz’s laughter that echoed in the space of their bathroom, that was quite large for only two people. Aoba grinned and continued, now picking up more foam and placing some on top of Noiz’s head.  
  
“Look it’s a crown, for prince charming !” Aoba chimed, looking his boyfriend in the face and tilting his head. The strawberry blonde gave a half smile, and joined the activity, grabbing what foam was in reach and placing a matching blob into the blue hair, small bubbles catching in the strands.  
  
“Now we can both be kings together.” Noiz spoke softly and pressed his lips to the other’s lips.  
  
Only realising his mistake of kissing someone who previously had a bubble beard stuck to his face, when his mouth tasted like soap. He squeezed his eyes shut and poked out his tongue, making sounds of disgust and regret. Or at least he tried to regret, but every moment of contact with Aoba was so special to him.

 Aoba, seeming unaffected, just laughed at the spectacle and leaned his back against the younger male. Noiz wrapped his legs around his boyfriend and holding him close to his chest, carefully moving so that both men could fit in the tub contently.  
  
“Sorry Noiz, I didn’t mean to burst your bubble there” Aoba spoke, before breaking out into laughter at the shittiest pun to ever grace Noiz’s ears.  
  
“I’m so fucking done with you.” Harsh words fell from his lips, in a tone that was anything but harsh. Aoba just attempted to place a kiss on the underside of his love’s neck, tasting a combination of skin and the same soap that the blonde had obviously tasted moments earlier.  
  
“Shut up and wash my hair” Aoba said playfully, tossing a shampoo bottle from where it was positioned on the ridge of the bathroom wall, and the German catching it not so gracefully.  
  
“As you wish, my king.”


End file.
